After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)
by Mechassault Man
Summary: (My first Fanfic) After the events of DEATH BATTLE! Yang vs Tifa, Tifa rests up and challenges Yang to a fight in the ring. But the question is... Who will win? All thanks go to DEATH BATTLE! For inspiring me to write this FanFiction.
1. After The Battle

**After The Battle... The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa**

 **Chapter 1: After The Battle...**

 **NOTICE:**

 **This is my first EVER** **fan fiction I wrote, and I am disappointed with myself with how some of the things came out, But please give me as much feedback as you people can, so it can help with my writing in the future.**

Beacon Academy: A week after Yang Xiao Long's win in DEATH BATTLE!

..."And that's how I won!" Yang explained.

"You did not snap her neck." Weiss Schnee replied.

"Do you doubt me? I snapped her neck after a strand of my hair fell off." Yang said to Weiss.

"Well, when you put it that way... It makes sense." Weiss said back.

"What I thought." Yang replied to Weiss.

"Yang, I was worried! I can't believe you accepted an offer in a battle to the death! You know how much I care about you." Ruby said worryingly.

"Ruby, you know how tough I am. Remember when I survived that fight against that Neo girl?" Yang replied to Ruby.

"(Sigh.) Alright, if you say so. I just get scared. Sure I got Weiss and Blake, but you guys just don't do it for me. Yang is one person I truly care about." Ruby explained.

"Aww thanks!" Yang said back as she gave Ruby a hug. Team JNPR then entered Team RWBY's dorm room.

"Congrats Yang! Nice neck snap!" Jaune said to Yang.

"Thanks Jaune. How are you guys doing?" Yang then asked Pyrrah, Nora and Ren.

"Fine. I'm just surprised you went all ape on Tifa." Pyrrah replied to Yang.

"It was nothing. I'm just mad that... that... GODDAMN HAIR STRAND IS GONE!" Yang yelled out.

"Yang! Yang! Calm down!" Everyone said out loud. After her outburst, The two teams talked for a while. Then, late at night, just before the teams had to go to sleep for the night, Someone stormed through the door. It was Tifa.

"YANG XIAO LONG! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Tifa Yelled at the top of her lungs.

"T-Tifa? What are you doing here?" Yang said surprised.

"After my humiliation by you, I was taken back to Seventh Heaven, where Cloud here gave me a Phoenix Down, a few potions, and now I am back and at full strength to fight you again." Tifa explained.

"Well, alright you want to go here?" Yang then activated her Ember Cellica.

"Not here. I've heard that your fighting style is revolved around Boxing. Is that correct?" Tifa asked Yang.

"Yeah... So what?" Yang asked confused.

"Let's settle this... In the ring. No weapons, No powers, no nothing. Just two women fighting it out in the ring, and the winner is the true fighter." Tifa layed down the rules.

"When? Where? We have a gym. We could have the fight there." Yang explained.

"Alright then. How about in a Week. Get ready." Tifa got in Yang's face. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you." The two women then had a stareoff before Tifa left. Yang then closed the door and turned to her friends.

"So... I have a fight to prepare for!" Yang exclaimed.

"Have you ever been in a boxing match before?" Ruby asked Yang.

"No, but it's straightforward. I do need a team to help me during the fight in between rounds. Anyone in?" Yang asked.

"I'll help." Ruby said.

"Same." Weiss replied.

"You know I'm in Yang." Blake replied to Yang.

"Alright. I'm going to need to go shopping for some clothes for this fight, and some time to train. You guys better study up. And get A LOT of water. Let's do this.


	2. Introductions

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 2: Introductions**

August 15, 7:30 P.M. The night of the fight between Yang Xiao Long and Tifa Lockhart. Team RWBY set up posters all around Beacon Academy, and Tifa and co. set up posters near Seventh Heaven's location. Millions of fans showed up to watch the two women fight it out. Meanwhile...

Yang's side of the gym: Yang had gotten ready by wearing a Yellow sports bra with her symbol on the center, along with having black shorts with yellow gloves with her symbol on it, and having a yellow robe with (Get this,) her symbol on it. Plus, since she was working out for the past week, Yang had some bigger muscles, and of course, A six pack to go along with it. She looked like any fighter's dream date.

"Yang, I don't know about this. You could get seriously hurt!" Blake said to Yang as she was putting on Yang's right glove.

"Blake, you worry too much. I'll be fine. Besides, I've already won against her, so what makes it different this time?" Yang asked Blake.

"Well, how do you know she hasn't trained for this? There was a two week gap between this and the time of the battle. Plus, all you've done since the battle is hang out with friends, and do nothing, other than train for a week. Tifa could've been training for the whole two weeks!" Blake explained to Yang.

"Blake. I've got this. Now can you tie up the gloves? Really tight." Yang directed Blake. Blake tied up her right glove and worked on her left. Ruby was getting Yang's robe from the locker, and Weiss was changing because she didn't want to be made fun of for wearing a Combat skirt to a boxing match. Ruby and Blake did the same.

"Thanks for helping me. I couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem. Anything for you." Ruby said.

"What she said." Weiss replied to Yang.

"Same." Blake said to Yang.

"Now. Let's kick some Ass!" Yang shouted out. After Blake got Yang's left glove tied up, Ruby put Yang's robe on her and started to walk out.

Tifa's side of the gym: Tifa was wearing a white sports bra with black trunks and black gloves with a black robe. Tifa was also working out, getting some bigger muscles, and also got a six pack.

"Tifa, you know what this girl did to you before. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cloud Strife asked.

"Cloud. I've trained for this since you gave me the items to get my strength back. I can get Yang this time." Tifa replied seriously.

"Alright. Let me get your gloves on." Cloud put and tightened Tifa's right glove while Aeris got her other glove on.

"Aeris, you don't need to help me. I can have Barret replace you. You don't need to see me fight out there." Tifa said to Aeris.

"Tifa, I can handle this. Remember, I heal for the most part." Aeris said to Tifa.

"Heh. Thanks. Just remember, you can't heal me during the fight." Tifa said to Aeris.

"Yeah. I got the memo." Aeris then got Tifa's right glove on and tightened it. Cloud then got her robe and put it on her.

"It's time to avenge myself." Tifa said determined.

7:45 P.M. The two fighters and their teams went out to meet in the ring. The announcer then grabbed a microphone to introduce the two fighters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Fighting for ten rounds tonight I will present our two fighters! In the Red corner, in the yellow gloves, weighing in at 130 pounds, it's the super sayian, ball grabbing badass of Team RWBY, Yang "Firecracker" Xiao Long!" Yang then went out in the middle of the ring and waved to all her fans, taking off her hood as she did.

"...And in the Blue corner, in the black gloves, weighing in at 135 pounds, she's the dolphin uppercutting, falcon punching, not to mention, beautiful-

"REALLY?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHAT ABOUT ME BEING BEAUTIFUL?" Yang erupted from her corner.

"Yeah, No." Tifa taunted from her corner.

"You-You son of a BITCH!" Yang shouted as she was held back by her team.

"...fighter from Gaia, Tifa "Beat Rush" Lockhart!" Tifa then walked to the center of the ring and waved to her fans along with doing a three punch combo.

"May the two ladies come to the center of the ring please?" The announcer announced. Yang and Tifa then walked to the center and had a stareoff.

"Alright. No weapons, no powers, no healing, no items, just some good old fashioned face punching. Touch gloves." The referee said. Yang and Tifa put their gloves out.

"You're going down, bitch." Yang threatened Tifa.

"Try me." Tifa replied back. Tifa then smashed Yang's gloves hard. and Yang did the same. The two then went back to their corners.

"Yang, you got this. You got this." Ruby said as she removed Yang's robe.

"Tifa, take her out." Cloud said to Tifa. The two women looked at each other.

"Let's do this." Yang and Tifa said.


	3. Round 1: Evaluations

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 3: Round 1: Evaluations**

8:00 P.M. The beginning of round 1. Both Women await the bell.

 _"_ I _got this. I got this."_ Yang said to herself in her head. She then hit her gloves against each other and put her fists up.

 _"She's going down. That bitch is going down."_ Tifa said to herself. Tifa got low and was ready.

DING! The bell had rung and the fighters met at the center of the ring. Yang had decided to play on the offensive for the first round while Tifa decided to play strategically and watch Yang's moves. Yang stuck with the jab for the first round, trying to keep Tifa on her toes. Tifa was keeping her gloves close to her face as she was watching Yang do work.

 _"Damn. She doesn't have much_ _weaknesses. Her fighting style has her keeping her from dropping her guard. Maybe I can try her body as she attacks me?"_ Tifa thought in her head. Tifa then tried her strategy and it worked for a bit.

 _"Shit. She's got a strategy for dealing with me. My body hurts already in the first round! How do I stop this?"_ Yang said to herself. She then started on her hooks to Tifa's body and head. Yang started to see some saliva come out of Tifa as she hits her cheeks. Yang continued this strategy as she pushed Tifa back to the ropes, and Tifa had to get out of there.

"Tifa! Hook her! Get out of there! Do something!" Cloud shouted from Tifa's corner. Tifa then started to punch her way out of the ropes and she was able to get back to the center of the ring.

 _"I had her for a while there. I need to keep this up. But- Oh shit!"_ Yang started to ramble, but then Tifa went on the offensive and backed Yang into her corner, where Ruby was starting to give Yang instructions.

"Yang! Get out of the corner! If you don't, you'll get pummeled! Ruby shouted. Yang couldn't do anything, as Tifa was keeping Yang in the corner, and even as she started to move out, Tifa would push her back in, keeping her trapped.

 _"Son of a BITCH! I can't get out! Um, how_ _abou-"_ Yang's thought stopped as she was hit by Tifa's right hook, and was stunned. Yang spit out some saliva as Tifa hit her, and she then started to fight hard to get out of the corner, and started to attack ferociously, jabbing and hooking away at Tifa, until Yang got a four hit combo: jab, jab, hook, hook. Yang was able to push Tifa back to the center of the ring, when, after 3 minutes,

DING! Yang then walked back to her corner, spitting saliva at the mat, and sat down, feeling relived the first round was over. She drank some water, and put her arms around the ropes. Ruby was then giving some advice to Yang.

"Yang! You need to be more careful with her. She can change her strategy very quickly and counter you. You need to stay on the defensive!" Ruby explained to Yang.

"Wait, but I was getting cornered for most of the round! I need to go on the offensive for a while, keeping her back!" Yang spit out some saliva onto the mat, and drank some more water.

"Yang, listen. You need to hit her then move. Hit then move." Ruby said.

"Alright, Ruby. I trust you." Yang then turned her head as she looked at Tifa in the opposite corner.

 _"I need to take her down. Hit then move. Hit then move."_ Yang said as she was awaiting the bell.

Tifa's corner:

"Tifa, that was a good round. Keep that up. You were able to get her into the corner. If you continue to do that, you can knock her out soon." Cloud said to Tifa.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tifa drank some water and looked over at the struggling Yang.

 _"That bitch is dead."_ Tifa said.


	4. Round 2: Things are Getting Tense!

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 4: Round 2: Things are Getting Tense!**

Both Fighters stood up and awaited the bell. Yang was worried for what Tifa would do next. Yang didn't want to be caught in the corner again for most of the round, so she wanted to play aggressively to keep her back. But, at the same time, she wanted to listen to Ruby. But she couldn't do both, since she wanted to stick with one strategy.

 _"Alright. I made up my mind. I'll listen to Ruby and follow her strategy, since she is my coach."_ Yang thought as she awaited the bell. Meanwhile, Tifa was getting ready to strike quickly, and was going to continue to constantly attack Yang. She wanted this match to go quickly after her triumphant first round.

 _"Yang is struggling. She was evaluating me_ for _the first round, I figured that out, since she usually goes on the offensive for most of a fight. But what will she do now? I just need to finish this fast."_ Tifa said to herself awaiting for the second round to start.

DING! The second round had started, and Yang was doing much better than the last round. She was moving very fast and was striking Tifa at her face and chest, while Tifa was trying to adjust to this change, but it wasn't going very well.

 _"Shit! She did change from the last round! What can I do to counter this?"_ Tifa said as she was getting pummeled for the first part of the round.

 _"Alright. I have her stunned. Now to go on the offensive!"_ Yang then backed Tifa into a corner and started to pummel away. While that was happening, Ruby was giving Yang advice, or telling her what she was doing wrong, which was, in this case, going on the offensive.

"Yang! I said to hit then move! Not go on the offensive! Can you listen to me?! Ruby shouted from across the ring. Yang then looked back, which actually gave Tifa the time she needed to counter Yang and push her back to the center of the ring. The two women started to circle each other and started to exchange blows. Yang was working on Tifa's lower body, and Tifa was working on Yang's face, specifically her cheeks, since she was focusing on hooks. Soon enough, "Beat Rush" Lockhart started to push Yang back to the ropes.

 _"Arrgh! Why did I turn back! I would've kept Tifa in the corner if Ruby didn't interrupt me! Things are getting tense!"_ Yang argued with herself as she was getting pushed back to the ropes. Yang kept her guard up for as long as she could, until Tifa was able to weaken Yang's arms to the point where her face was open, and Tifa started to work on her cheeks, hooking Yang constantly. Saliva was flying everywhere from Yang's mouth, and she was getting weak. Yang then moved to her right, trying to get away from Tifa. Yang was able to, but not until Tifa cornered her in her corner. Cloud was yelling at Tifa to keep it up.

"Keep it up, Tifa! She's hurting! Stay on her!" Cloud said as Tifa continued to pummel Yang. Then, Tifa hooked Yang so hard that Yang spit out a lot of saliva and even stumbled a little bit with the last hook of the round.

DING! Yang was holding onto the ropes as she made her way back to her corner, while Tifa walked back to her corner, feeling very happy as she didn't even sit down for the round to rest up. In Yang's corner, she savored every moment she could rest, as she drank a lot of water. Ruby and Weiss were giving her advice.

"Yang! Goddamn it! I told you to hit and move! Not to go on the offensive so early in the round!" Ruby shouted at Yang. Weiss then gave Yang her opinion on the matter.

"Yang, go on the offensive this round. If she weakens you, you need to weaken her back. Keep her back on the ropes and in any corner. Just keep her back." Weiss directed Yang.

"(*Pant*) Yeah, that sounds good. I like that. Need some water." Yang directed her team and just closed her eyes as she was trying to rest up the best she could. Tifa was just listening to Cloud and Aeris's directions, not getting any water, not relaxing, nothing. She felt confident after that last round.

"That was a great round, Tifa. You were able to make her stumble! I'd figure that that'd only happen in like, the 4th or 5th round! You're taking her down." Cloud said to Tifa.

"Yes, you're doing well. Keep this up and she'll last only a few rounds." Aeris added.

"Hmph. She's dead meat." Tifa said confidently as she looked at Yang from across the ring.


	5. Round 3: Liquid is flying Everywhere!

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 5: Round 3: Liquid is flying everywhere!**

Yang and Tifa stood up to await the bell for the third round. Yang was still exhausted from the last round, getting tossed around like how she absolutely destroys Grimm, but this time, Yang was on the receiving end, since for the first 2 rounds she was taking a beating. She needed to turn this around.

DING! The round had started and Yang was going for the knockout this round. She immediately started to hammer away at Tifa, swinging at her chest and head, keeping Tifa on the ropes for the beginning of the round. Yang started to see a lot of saliva come out of Tifa's mouth as she was getting hit on the cheek, so she concentrated on her face for the beginning of the round. Yang was getting more and more confident in her abilities to counter Tifa and she soon started to laugh at her as she felt like this is little challenge.

"Hahahaha! This isn't even a challenge! Are you going to even fight back, "Beat Rush" Lockhart? Hmm? ARE YOU?" Yang taunted the weakened Tifa.

 _"FUCK! This isn't happening! I was doing so well for the first 2 rounds! I can't keep taking a beating like this! I need to stop this!"_ Tifa said to herself. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she fought, Tifa would end up staying on the ropes and in the corners, taking hit after hit. Eventually, after Yang threw enough punches, Tifa was able to hit her way out of the corner, and to the center of the ring. Tifa and Yang exchanged blows while circling around the ring, and each fighter switched positions at taking beatings at the ropes. First it went Yang, but after a few combos, she was able to get out of there, and then switched places with Tifa. The two ladies exchanged hook after hook, jab after jab, and soon, Tifa was back at the receiving end, this time at Yang's corner.

"Yang! You got her! Punch away!" Ruby said from the corner, making a punching motion while talking.

"You got it, Ruby!" Yang said as she continuously hacked away at Tifa's face. Cloud was yelling from across the ring, giving Tifa directions.

"TIFA! YOU NEED TO KEEP HER OFF YOU! MOVE!" Cloud shouted furiously. Tifa couldn't though, and soon, Shit would get serious. Tifa was then getting so weak that she dropped her guard for a few seconds. This gave Yang the opening she needed to try to knock Tifa out. Yang kept on with the hooks, having saliva go everywhere around the edge of the ring. Yang continued this for another few seconds, until she saw on a billboard that there was about ten seconds left in the round. Yang then smiled, and gave the first uppercut of the night and got Tifa clean, and noticed the first bit of blood come out of Tifa's mouth as her head shot up from the hit. As she noticed this, Yang turned back to Tifa, waited for her to look straight into Yang's eyes, and she laughed a devilish laugh.

"Hehehehehe." Yang then gave Tifa a devilish look, and then said: "You're mine now." Yang then gave it her all and hooked Tifa non-stop, seeing saliva and blood fly out of Tifa's mouth. Tifa then started to wobble around the ropes, trying to get out of the flurry of hits Yang was giving.

 _"(*Ugh*) No... Vision... Blurry... D..A..MN.."_ Tifa said as she was stumbling to get away from "Firecracker" Xiao Long. Yang then gave all her remaining energy to the last hook of the third round.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yang shouted as she hit Tifa, causing saliva and little bits of blood to fly around the ring. Tifa's head snapped to the right as she struggled to stay up for the last few seconds, since she wouldn't be saved by the bell in this match.

DING! The bell had rung and Yang walked back to her corner, while Cloud had to get into the ring and carried Tifa back to her corner. Yang had sat down, since that last round drained her energy, while Tifa was having Aeris was giving her some water and cleaning her mouth of blood.

"You did good, Yang. No, great!" Ruby said to Yang.

"Yeah. But I-" Yang drank some water and stopped to swallow it. "I did use up a lot of my energy. I need to rest. (*Pant*)" Yang replied to Ruby.

"Yang, you can knock her out in the next round! Did you see the blood come off her mouth?" Blake said as she put up a rag do dry off Yang's sweat from her face.

"Yeah. I might need to tone it back a notch. I used a bit of energy." Yang replied, turning her head to face Blake.

"You still did good. Have some water." Weiss gave Yang a bottle full of water, and Yang then spit it out onto the mat. She then looked at Tifa, who looked very drowsy from the last round. Yang hit her gloves against each other and remarked,

"I got you now, Tifa."

"TIFA! THIS IS BAD!" Cloud shouted into Tifa's face. "If you get pummeled like this again, you won't survive the next round!"

"I.. Got that.. Cloud." Tifa said slowly.

"Look at me, Tifa." Aeris said as she wiped the blood off Tifa's mouth.

"Jesus! She got you good!" Aeris remarked towards Tifa.

"Yeah, I figured that out." Tifa replied to Aeris. Cloud and Tifa then looked at the somewhat exhausted Yang Xiao Long and wondered something.

"Why is she resting? She was destroying you the last round! So why is she...- Oh! She must have used up most of her energy on those punches that she's tired!" Cloud formulated a plan.

"Well, if that's true, you can get the upper hand next round, Tifa!" Aeris remarked.

"Yeah. Hehehe. I can take her down. I just need to rest up myself. The two female fighters looked at each other and gave each other the evil eye.

 _"I would give her the middle finger right now, but I have a glove on, so... Shit. Wait- Oh no! Not now!"_ Yang said panicked.

 _"I need to win this. For my fans, for myself, for everyone out there who supports me. I need_ _this- Oh Fuck!_ Already!" Tifa and Yang then realized, Shit was going to go down.

DING!


	6. Round 4: Shit Goes Down!

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 6: Round 4: Shit Goes Down!**

Yang and Tifa stand up to begin Round 4. They were so busy evil eyeing each other they were forgetting they had only about a minute in-between rounds. Yang started out the round well, staying very active even though she was tired from the last round. Tifa was also doing well, as she was countering blows with Yang. However, Tifa started the round out slowly, as Yang pushed Tifa back to a corner, where Yang started to pummel Tifa.

 _"COME ON! I am not doing this again!"_ "EAT THIS, BITCH! _"_ Tifa yelled as she threw an uppercut so hard Yang spit out a lot of saliva and a little blood came out her mouth, and trickled down, ending at her chin, and even started to drip down to the mat.

 _"Damn. That was a good one, Tifa..._ ARRRAGGGHHH!" Yang yelled as she swung at Tifa. Fifa actually ducked and followed up with a right hook to Yang's face. Yang stumbled back a bit, spitting out a bit of saliva and blood as she did. Yang was then backed up to a corner, where Tifa was starting to get an upper hand on Yang by chopping away at her body, and face as she was working with the jab this round.

 _"I got reckless. If I didn't try that swing, I wouldn't be on the chopping block._ _"_ Yang said to herself as she was guarding against Tifa's punches. Ruby was yelling at her from the corner giving her guidance.

"Yang! Counter her! That's what you need to do to get out of there!" Ruby said from the corner. Yang then looked at Ruby and nodded to her. Yang then started to counter Tifa's blows, hitting her face. When Tifa would try a left hook, Yang would dodge and hit her right side, since she drops her guard when she swings at Yang. Yang was able to push her way off the ropes and make her way back to the center of the ring, where the two fighters exchanged blows while circling each other. Soon enough, the fighters would circle around the edges of the ring, circling at the edge of the ropes, where both fighters kept up their guards. Yang was soon starting to hit Tifa where she was hurting by focusing on jabbing and hooking the sides of her face, and eventually landing back at the corner, where Yang kept up the pressure.

 _"For Fucks sake! I need to start going on the offensive."_ Tifa formulated a plan and then moved out of the corner, and started to hit harder and faster as the round went on, eventually causing Yang to go into a corner, where Yang was starting to drop her guard. Yang then had to try and get Tifa off her back, and so Yang tried to hit Tifa with her remaining energy, and it actually hit, since she telegraphed her attack very quickly, and the two stayed at the center for the rest of the round. In fact, there was about 20 seconds left in the round. The two women exchange blows, with each blow getting more and more powerful, and with about 5 seconds, the two women swing with all their mights, and hit each other on the face at the same time, each fighter flinching, stumbling, and spitting out saliva and a bit more blood than usual.

DING! The two women regained their balance, and then looked at each other, and gave each other the evil eye as they both spit out blood onto the mat at the same time, and passed each other as they walked back to their respective corners. They actually had a short stare, and Yang's team was getting ready to keep Yang from attacking Tifa. Tifa's team was ready to do the same. Yang noticed this and saw Ruby mouth the words:

"NO!" Yang ignored this and looked back at Tifa and then threatened her.

"How did that feel, huh? I hope it hurt." Yang said in a more quiet, threatening voice. Ruby then face palmed and then Tifa replied back:

"You son of a BITCH!" Tifa said as she went to attack Yang. Tifa went in for a hook, and it connected, causing Yang to hook Tifa back. After that little breakout, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Cloud and Aeris jumped into the ring to hold back the two fighters.

"Yang! Cut it out! Save it for later!" Ruby shouted as she tried to hold back Yang with the help of Weiss and Blake.

"Tifa! If you use all your energy for this little bit you'll use you're energy up! Calm down!" Cloud exclaimed as he held back Tifa from causing any more damage to Yang. Once the teams were able to separate the two ladies, Yang and Tifa were getting more and more anxious for the next round.

"Yang! Calm the Fuck down!" Ruby shouted in Yang's face.

"Ruby, she had it coming. She needed that." Yang replied happily.

"Yang, do you want her to go all out on you?!" Weiss asked Yang.

"Uhhh, Yeah! Why would I not want her to?" Yang said back to Weiss as she took a drink of water.

"You're a goddamn idiot, Yang." Blake said as she wiped the blood off of Yang's mouth and sweat off her neck.

"Hey, I want a challenge here. Not a pushover like last time." Yang replied to Blake.

"Again, goddamn idiot." Blake said as she motioned to have Weiss give Yang some more water. Yang drank it and looked at "Beat Rush" Lockhart and focused on her. At Tifa's side:

"Shit's going down, Tifa. If she's threatening you, this could be bad. Especially if she had you lash out like that." Cloud said as he was fanning Tifa off with the towel.

"Yeah, it is. I need to get a knockout soon. She hits so damn hard!" Tifa replied to Cloud.

"She's hurting. After that last hook, you two are on equal ground. If you give it your all, you can knock her out." Cloud gave directions to Tifa as he motioned Aeris to get some water. As Yang was looking at Tifa, Tifa then looked at Yang. The two exchanged looks, and the two mouthed the words:

"You're going down."


	7. Round 5: The First Knockdown

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 7: Round 5: The First Knockdown**

Yang and Tifa got up and awaited for the fifth round of the night. The women were awaiting after the drama at the end of the last round. Yang wanted a knockout, and so did Tifa. Yang hit her gloves against each other and Tifa did the same. Both fighters put up their fists, and awaited the bell.

DING! The fifth round had started and Yang and Tifa wasted no time. They went at each other with everything they had. Jabs, hooks, and uppercuts were flying as they were locked in the center of the ring. Yang was faster with her punches, but Tifa was stronger. Yang got more hits off, but Tifa had more force behind them. "Firecracker" Xiao Long and "Beat Rush" Lockhart were circling each other as they kept up the blows, but Yang soon started to back up towards the ropes as Tifa kept hammering away at Yang's lower and middle section. Yang then knew she had to give some bigger blows to Tifa to have her back up, so that's what she did. Tifa then backed up to the ropes and stayed on the defensive. Yang was working Tifa though, as she was working Tifa's face with her jabs and hooks for the round.

"Tifa! Get out of there!" Cloud shouted from the corner.

 _"I'm trying, Cloud!"_ Tifa said to herself as she was trying her best to keep her guard up, but Yang was soon weakening Tifa's defense, and Yang soon started to work very hard on Tifa's face, hooking her cheeks and noticing that Tifa was getting light on her feet. Yang was weakening her. Soon, blood started to come out of Tifa's mouth and Tifa was starting to try to get out of Yang's fists. But, it wasn't working. Tifa couldn't escape Yang's fury, and she was getting pummeled with punch after punch, and was spitting out blood and saliva around the edge of the ring.

"Is this close to what you felt when I SNAPPED YOUR NECK?! I HOPE IT HURT AS MUCH!" Yang shouted as she cranked it up a notch, hooking and uppercutting Tifa nonstop, watching her stumble side to side as she took all of the punches.

 _"I.. can't...sub..mit...No...I..won't!"_ Tifa said to herself as her vision got more blurrier and blurrier. Tifa was starting to lean to the right, trying to get her best to get away from Yang's fists. Yang kept on her, seeing a little black eye form around her right eye, and focused on it, jabbing and hooking it. Tifa felt the pain as she did her best to not fall to the mat.

 _"No...I...No...this can't...be..happening! I made sure she would fall tonight! This is bad."_ Tifa said to herself worringly, as she kept trying to escape the pain of Yang's punches. Soon, the first knockdown of the night would happen. Tifa was then caught in her corner, and Yang kicked it up one last notch, soon seeing she made a cut on Tifa's cheek. With Tifa's black eye, and cut, she was in trouble. Yang then gave it her all with one final hook.

"Go..To..HELL!" Yang shouted as she gave off the blow to Tifa that would knock her out. When it connected, Tifa spit out blood, and only blood, and fell down to the mat. When Tifa hit the mat, the crowd exploded, the Referee had Yang get back to count.

"Into the corner!" The Referee directed Yang. Yang went back to her respective corner, and heard her friends congratulating her.

"Nice shot, Yang! She's down for the count!" Ruby shouted at Yang.

"Heh. I don't think this is over though..." Yang said as she waited for the events to unfold as she started to hear the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Tifa heard the referee counting and Cloud shouting for her to get up.

"Four!"

"Tifa! Get up! You're not done with this yet!" Cloud shouted from Tifa's corner.

"Five!"

 _"Fuck!...I'm not done yet, Yang!_ " Tifa said as she came up.

"Are you okay?" The Referee asked Tifa.

"Yeah." Tifa replied.

"Alright then. Fight!" Yang then sprinted out of the corner, about to savagely beat Tifa again, but right as she was going to land a punch,

DING! Yang stopped her punch right as it was about to hit Tifa's face. Yang then looked at Tifa's messed up face and laughed. She then turned around and walked back to her corner. The crowd cheering behind her as she sat down. Tifa sat down and did the best she could to rest up.

"Wow, Yang! You did amazing in that last round! This is going so well for you!" Ruby said to Yang.

"Yeah, that was a great round. She'd better be hurting after that." Yang replied.

"If she got up after that, she's not done by a long shot." Blake replied as she wiped the sweat off of Yang's neck.

"I hope not. I want this fight to go to the tenth round." Yang confidently said as she relaxed and waited for the bell. Over at Tifa's corner, Cloud and Aeris were doing their best to patch Tifa up.

"Holy Hell, Tifa! You were the first knockout of the night! This is bad!" Cloud said as he did his best to patch up the cut on Tifa's right cheek. Meanwhile, Aeris was doing her best to attend to Tifa's black eye.

"Aaaaahh! Sssssssss- Ouch!" Tifa said as Aeris patted a cold rag on Tifa's eye.

"Sorry it hurts, Tifa, but It's really black! Yang hit you hard there!" Aeris replied. After the eye, Aeris focused on Tifa's blood on her mouth, and then focused on the sweat on Tifa's face and back.

 _"Fuck. That was a bad round. If I can turn the tables on her, this can be good. If I even have the strength."_ Tifa thought to herself as she looked at the relaxing Yang. Tifa almost wanted to take off her right glove and give Yang the finger, but she wouldn't have enough time to put it back on. She just wanted Yang to go down.

"Tifa, You need to focus on speed and agility for the next round. Don't go on the offensive, just stay agile." Cloud directed her.

"Got it." Tifa replied to Cloud as she spent the moments she could to prepare for the next round, and the rest of the fight ahead. Things just got a lot more serous.


	8. Round 6: Bloody Times

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 8: Round 6: Bloody Times**

Yang and Tifa stood up and awaited the bell for the sixth round. However, something else was on their minds for this round. Both women were out for one thing. Not dominance, not who was better, after round 5, both women were out for blood. Yang gritted her teeth together and was ready for what Tifa would throw at her. Tifa, after resting up after the knockdown, was ready to bounce back.

DING! The sixth round had begun. Yang had begun starting to go on the offensive, but her strategy wasn't working since Tifa was quick on her feet in this round. Tifa was very active on her feet and was moving all around the ring, making it difficult to have Yang land a punch on her.

 _"Oh come ON! What does it take to hit her? That's it. I need to take her down."_ Yang said as she started to push Tifa back to the ropes and started a few combos on her. Tifa's head was moving side to side as Yang hit her with hook after hook, seeing blood fly all over, Tifa was not doing good for the first part of the round. Then, Yang threw an uppercut that stunned Tifa, causing her head to snap up, spitting out blood as her head moved. Yang then knew she could knock her down soon, and with that, Yang threw two more hooks, one right and one left and she held Tifa's head with her left glove and prepared for a massive uppercut.

 _"Oh no. Not Now!"_ Tifa said as she watched Yang's fist go down.

"Take this, Bitch!" Yang shouted as she connected with Tifa's chin, sending blood flying across the ring, and having Tifa lean back on the ropes before falling for the second time for the night. This time, she seemed in more pain then before, and it felt like she wanted to give up. The referee called Yang to go to the corner.

"Into the corner!" The referee directed Yang. Yang stepped back as she was waiting to see if Tifa would stand up. The referee started the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!" Tifa then woke herself up and started to get up.

 _"I need to finish this! Not now!"_ Tifa said as she struggled to get up. Tifa tried to get up, but actually fell back down, and needed a few moments to get her strength back.

"Five!"

"Six!" Tifa then was on her feet.

"You OK?" The referee asked.

"Yeah." Tifa replied.

"Fight!" The referee announced. Yang then came out of her corner, coming right at Tifa, but Tifa was expecting this and then jabbed Yang straight in the face, and she stumbled back. Tifa then proceeded with her plan of attack and brought Yang to the ropes, attacking her body.

 _"Oh. Shit! This is bad! I- No. Yang. Keep your guard up. You can't let her cause you to drop your guard."_ Yang gave herself directions as she was defending against Tifa's assault. Yang was keeping up the defense since she had much energy left, but Tifa was whittling it down, focusing on Yang's lower section. Yang was spiting out blood as Tifa worked Yang's chest. Yang soon stumbled back to a corner as Tifa whittled away Yang's energy, and Yang soon dropped her guard. Yang's head was moving side to side as Tifa started to focus on Yang's cheeks. Tifa, after pummeling away at Yang, noticed a blackened eye on Yang's left eye. Tifa focused on the eye and Yang was having trouble staying up.

 _"I can't have this happen to me! My eye is hurting very badly. I need to have Tifa focus on something else!"_ Said a struggling Yang Xiao Long. But, however, Yang's luck would run out. Tifa worked Yang's eye so badly, Yang put her fist over her eye to keep Tifa from focusing on it. However, Tifa didn't let this stop her as she went in for the left hooks and worked on Yang's body. Yang stumbled over towards the corner, and Yang was trouble. Yang did her best to defend her blackened eye, but Tifa was able to get Yang's arm away from her eye, but she just decided:

 _"Oh, Screw it."_ Tifa said as she went for the knockdown. Tifa then gave her all with the next few hooks, causing blood to erupt out of Yang's mouth, as she was nearly falling. Yang was struggling to stay on her feet. Ruby was yelling to her to counter.

"Yang! Counter Tifa's attacks! If you don't, you're in trouble!" Ruby shouted from Yang's corner.

 _"I'm trying, Ruby! But I can't when she's pressing me!"_ Yang said as she was doing her best to avoid the assault. Eventually, Tifa gave her all and gave a uppercut that would end up knocking Yang down. When Tifa's fist connected with Yang's chin, Yang spit out so much blood that Tifa even got some of Yang's blood on her face. When Yang hit the mat, The referee told Tifa to back up.

"Into the corner!" The Referee ordered Tifa. Tifa went back to her respective corner, where her fans were cheering her on for finally getting a knockdown.

"Nice job, Tifa! You have a chance to end this right here!" Aeris said to Tifa.

"I hope. I want-no, NEED to be the better fighter." Tifa replied to Aeris. Tifa started to hear the referee count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!" Yang struggled to get up as she had enough vision to see blood dripping from her mouth and onto the mat.

 _"Wow! The first knockdown for me. I didn't think it would come so late in the fight! Still, I need to prove I'm the better fighter."_ A struggled Yang said as she did a push up motion to get back to her feet, but she at first fell.

"Five!"

"YANG! DON'T GIVE UP NOW! YOU NEED TO FINISH THIS! FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!" Ruby shouted as loud as she could so Yang could hear her.

 _"You're right, Ruby. I need to finish what I started."_ Yang then started to get up.

"Six!" Yang was almost to her feet when the Referee counted seven.

"Seven! You okay?" The referee asked Yang.

"I'm good." Yang replied.

"Fight!" The referee got out of the way as Tifa sprinted towards Yang. And as luck would have it...

DING! Both women walked back to their corners, anxious to rest after what went down in the sixth round. Yang was barely able to stand after the last moments of the round, while Tifa was exhausted from the energy she used in the last stretch of the round, and from when she got knocked out herself.

"Yang, bloody times are upon us. If both you were knocked out in one round, things could be bad." Ruby said to Yang.

"Yang, this girl is trouble. she was able to bring you down to the point where the referee counted seven!" Weiss added.

"Let me talk to her." Blake said as she pushed Ruby out of the way. "Yang. You can beat this girl. You've done it once. You can do it again." Blake directed Yang. The two actually shared a moment together for a brief second.

"Now that you two have had that, can we address to Yang now?" Weiss wanted to get down to business, so she gave Yang some water, and had Blake and Ruby focus on Yang's blackened eye and cut on her cheek. Ruby also fanned off Yang, and also wiped the large amounts of blood and sweat off her face and neck.

"Jeez Tifa! That was a good and bad round. You got a knockout, but you also got knocked out yourself!" Cloud explained to Tifa.

"Yeah, I got that. But I just need to relax while I can. I thought I had her there. Can you get the huge amounts of blood off my face?" Tifa asked. Aeris wiped the blood off Tifa's face, got rid of the sweat on Tifa's neck, and Cloud fanned her off as much as he could, gave Tifa some water, and also splashed it over her head, having it drip down, cooling her off. Tifa and Yang were both hanging onto the ropes, getting as much off time as they could before they would go back into battle.

 **Bloody Times are upon us...**

 **NOTE:**

That little bit between Yang and Blake was not a motion that I support the couple Bumblebee. In fact, I was only joking with it, since I personally think the idea of Bumblebee and by extension, WhiteRose are stupid ideas the fanbase had come up with. Now, I really think that If I say this I will get a ton of hate. But either way, I was joking at Bumblebee. Not supporting it, and I want to know what you guys think of that little line of dialogue.


	9. Round 7: Lots of Bruises

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 9: Round 7: Lots of Bruises**

Yang and Tifa, after both taking beatings, wanted the other to pay. Yang wanted to get bruises on both sides of Tifa's face, and Tifa wanted Yang's body to be covered with black marks. Both women just wanted some faces caved in.

DING! The fighters got up and walked to meed at the center. Yang started out the round by sticking with the jab on Tifa's left side of her face. Tifa was working on Yang's midsection. The two fighters exchanged blows for a while. Again, Yang and Tifa wanted to get lots of bruises on the other. Soon enough, Yang was able to get a black eye on Tifa's left cheek, and Tifa was able to get many black marks on Yang's chest. Tifa started to back Yang into her corner, and Tifa started to pummel away at Yang's chest and face. Tifa started to make dents to Yang's face, giving her now two black eyes. Yang then felt her chest aching with pain as she did her best to block Tifa's body blows. But in doing so that left her wide open for hits to the face, and with that, Yang was getting clobbered left and right, and then Tifa would throw a punch that would knock Yang down. Tifa threw an uppercut that would knock Yang out for the first time in the round for the night. Yang coughed up blood as she fell down to the mat. The referee called Tifa to get back.

"Into the corner!" The referee shouted at Tifa. Tifa walked back, doing combos to her fans keeping up their encouragement. Tifa and her team were talking amongst themselves as they waited for the counting to start.

"Tifa, you're eyes! They're both black!" Aeris exclaimed to Tifa.

"It's fine, Aeris. I can handle it. Now, Yang. Stay down." Tifa ordered Yang to do from her corner. The referee started to count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Yang heard Ruby and Weiss calling for her to get up.

"YANG! DON'T GIVE UP ON US NOW! GET UP!" Ruby shouted from a distance.

"Yang! Don't stop now! You have to get up!" Weiss shouted.

"Four!" Yang started to get up.

 _"Alright, Tifa. That was a bit of a cheap move, knocking me out so early. You son of a bitch!"_ Yang said to herself as she got up.

"You OK?" The referee asked Yang.

"I'm never better." Yang replied to the referee.

"Fight!" The referee said. Tifa shot out of her corner, and then started to back Yang up to the ropes again, as she was cornered. Yang couldn't do anything as she was having to take everything Tifa threw at her. Hooks, uppercuts, body shots, everything since she was weak from the last knockdown.

 _"This isn't happening. I was close to this_ _before, but not twice in one round!"_ Yang said worringly as she tried to get out of the flurry of punches that Tifa gave Yang. Yang soon started to stumble a bit to the side, and then Tifa gave Yang a sucker punch that had her fall to the mat within the next 20 seconds.

"Get in the corner! Now!" Tifa then backed up and waited for the count to start.

"One!"

"Two!"

Three!"

"Four!" Yang started to get up.

"Five!"

"Six!" Yang then got to her feet.

"You okay?" Yang then nodded. "You sure?" Yang then got slightly annoyed.

"Yes!" Yang shouted.

"Alright. Fight!" Yang and Tifa met at the center. Yang was very angry that Tifa knocked her out within a minute in the round...So Yang went all apeshit on Tifa and backed her up into a corner. Yang was giving all her might and having Tifa spit blood everywhere. Cloud was getting worried and then shouted for Tifa to get out.

"Tifa! Don't let her knock you down!" Cloud shouted from Tifa's corner.

"I'm trying!" Tifa shouted back to Cloud. Both Yang and Tifa threw a punch and Both women stopped each other's punches, and Yang then taunted Tifa.

"Aww, is your boyfriend worried about you since you can't handle yourself?" Yang taunted Tifa.

"Cloud isn't by boyfriend, you fucker." Tifa said back.

"You sure? Then why are you defending him...Girlfriend?" Yang taunted Tifa again.

"Oooohhhhh. You've done it now, Yang Xiao Long! Go to hell!" Yang noticed Tifa telegraph her uppercut, and dodged it. Tifa was caught off guard by this, and Yang then started to hit Tifa's cheeks, hooking her, until Tifa fell for the first time in the round.

"The corner! Now!" Yang backed up into the corner, and Ruby talked with her.

"Nice taunts, Yang. How did you dodge that uppercut?" Ruby asked Yang.

"I don't know. But it got me to knock her down." Yang answered Ruby. "Let's see if she gets up after that." Yang waited for the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!" Tifa spit out blood to the mat and heard Aeris yelling to her.

"Tifa! Don't stop now! You can do this!" Aeris yelled.

 _"I'm not finished yet, Aeris."_ Tifa got up on the fifth count.

"Five! You OK?" The referee asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Tifa said to the referee.

"Fight!" Tifa started to move towards Yang, but Yang turned Tifa to her corner, and started to pummel away again. Tifa was not believing that after her two knockdowns earlier in the round, she would be knocked down once and once again in a few more seconds. Yang then went for the knockdown once again, going for an uppercut, having it connect, and having Tifa fall down again. Yang celebrated by throwing her fists up in the air and then was told to go into her corner.

"Corner! Now!" The referee told Yang. Yang went back and then waited for the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!" Tifa then got more angry then before and then got up.

"Six!" Tifa fell back and then tried to get back up again.

"Seven! You okay?" The referee asked the struggling Tifa.

"Yeah..." Tifa felt a little light headed. She was ready for the round to be over.

"You sure?" The referee asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Tifa replied to the referee.

"Fight!" Tifa and Yang locked eyes and then charged at each other. Right as they were going to hit each other...

DING! The seventh round had finally ended. Tifa then sighed happily but Yang laughed at her as she did.

"Wait, you were WANTING for this round to end? HAHAHAHA! That is so pathetic!" Yang shouted.

The crowd then grew silent. They even heard some crickets chirping after that last remark. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake then looked at each other and quietly said:

"...It was at this point, that Yang Xiao Long knew... She Fucked up." Tifa then turned around.

"Heh. Well...No. What I wanted to end... IS YOU!" Tifa then uppercutted Yang and Yang stumbled back. Yang then went at Tifa and the two fighter's teams jumped into the ring and stopped them.

"YANG! STOP! COME ON! GUYS! HELP ME!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Tifa! Knock it off! Aeris! Can you give me a hand here?" Cloud shouted as he helped bring Tifa back to the corner. Once the two women got to their corners, They were still fighting to attack the other.

"Yang-Okay. Cut it out!" Ruby then bitch slapped Yang to make her stop. "ENOUGH!" Ruby shouted.

"(Pant) (Pant) Ow! What was that for?!" Yang shouted back at Ruby.

"Just... (Sigh) Focus on getting ready for the eighth round. Ruby had Weiss give Yang some water, and Blake attended to Yang's eyes.

"Tifa. You can't be wasting your energy on these little fights! Just prepare for the eighth round." Cloud instructed Tifa. Tifa and Yang didn't even talk in-between rounds as much as they usually do. The real fight begins soon...


	10. Round 8: Come at me

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 10: Round 8: Come at Me**

Yang and Tifa stood up for the eighth round of the night. Yang and Tifa knew the fight would be over soon, so the next round, they would be as tanky as they could be. Throwing the hardest hits they could, and taking as many as the can.

DING! The eighth round had started and Yang wasted no time. Once the women met in the center, Yang threw a hook with all her might, having Tifa take a step back. Yang did this five more times, staying in the center. After that, Yang then hit Tifa's chest three times, and after that, Yang did three hits onto Tifa's cheeks, then going back to a three hit combo on Tifa's chest. Cloud then got a little aggrovated and shouted to Tifa.

"Pull her back! Pull her back!" Cloud shouted. Tifa then hooked Yang on the face, almost sucker punching her with every blow, hitting her five times, until Yang was backed into a corner, and then almost took another hit by Tifa when Ruby yelled to her.

"Defence!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang then hooked Tifa's face four times, moving back to the center. Once she did those four times, she noticed Tifa's chest wide open, so she did a three hit combo on her chest again. Tifa was surprisingly taking all these hits very well, not staggering, nothing. She only moved her head, and little bits of blood came out, but nothing to major. Ruby then gave Yang a little encouragement.

"You got her! You got her Yang!" Ruby yelled from the corner. Yang then did another Three hit combo to Tifa's chest, and then Cloud shouted:

"Show her up! Show her up!" Yang did one more hook and then Tifa hit Yang with a hook, causing for her to stagger back to a corner. Tifa then taunted the struggling Yang.

"C'mon! Huh? C'mon Xiao Long! Come on!" Tifa taunted Yang, causing Yang to swing and miss, leaving her wide open for punishment. Tifa then swung with everything she had and connected with Yang's face. She was only using left hooks, and Yang's head was just moving back and fourth as she took Tifa's assault. Yang then moved on the ropes, trying to get away, but Tifa noticed this and used it to her advantage. She then used a powerful jab and hit Yang, causing her to lean on her side, in pain. Ruby didn't have anything to say other than:

"Oooh. Crap." Tifa kept taunting Yang as she continued to pummel her.

"C'mon, Xiao Long!" Tifa said as she hit Yang with a right hook.

"(Cough!)" Yang coughed up blood as she took the hook.

"C'mon, Xiao Long!" Tifa said as she hit Yang with another right hook.

"(Cough!) Yang was stumbling on the ropes, dropping her guard.

"C'mon, Xiao Long! You quick enough?" Tifa taunted as she delivered right to Yang's cheeks two really fast hooks.

"C'mon, Xiao Long!" Tifa taunted as she hooked Yang twice again.

"You're done!" Tifa shouted as she delivered a nasty left hook that would have Yang spit out blood, had Yang stumbling into a corner to her left, wobbling around like she's drunk, and then fell to the mat. The referee then shouted to Tifa to get into a corner.

"Into the corner!" The referee pointed and Tifa went back. She then waited as her fans shouted in support of her. Tifa then waited for the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!" Yang heard her friends calling to her.

"Yang! Get up! You can't be finished now!" Ruby pleaded Yang to get up.

"Stay down, Yang. Don't make me have that happen a second time." Tifa said from her corner.

"Six!" Yang then started to get up.

"Seven!"

"Eight!" Yang was then up at the eighth count. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Yang replied.

"Fight!" Tifa then came rushing out of her corner, and didn't attack right away. Instead, she taunted Yang again, who had her guard up.

"C'mon, Yang! C'mon! C'mon!" Tifa said. Yang then waited about two seconds before throwing a hook to hopefully stun Tifa, but it wasn't enough. After the blow was thrown, Yang was then hit by Tifa's right hook, causing her to stumble back. Tifa hit Yang again, and brought her back to the corner. Cloud yelled to Tifa.

"Keep her outside!" Cloud yelled. Yang then moved out, but Tifa was on top of Yang. Team RWB was speechless, only watching in horror, seeing the great Yang Xiao Long get savagely beaten by a person she once fought before, and won against. Tifa was keeping up the pressure, hitting Yang with slow, but powerful right hooks, having Yang spitting out a ton of blood, and having her just take it all. She couldn't do anything, and all she could do was take it. Yang was stuck in a corner, and Tifa then hit Yang with two fast right and left hooks, causing her to move out of the corner and back to the corner to the left of her. Tifa moved Yang to the corner, where Tifa waited before she took one final hook to hopefully knock Yang out. She looked at the amazingly bloody Yang "Firecracker' Xiao Long and was in awe at what she had done in one round. Yang's cuts on her face were now cut open a little more, having all amounts of blood roll down her face, including having a cut on the top of her nose that has also opened. Yang also had one more cut right above her eyebrow, falling down besides her eye. Tifa then chuckled and then threw the punch. When it connected, Yang's mouth just erupted with blood, having her fall to the mat in serious pain. The referee called Tifa back.

"The corner! NOW!" Tifa went back to her corner, and flexed her muscles, showing how strong she was, and how she wasn't going to lose. She then yelled to all the fans:

"She's DONE!" Tifa shouted with all her might. The referee then started the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Yang! GET UP!" Ruby shouted with all her might, but Yang was motionless on the mat.

"Four!"

"Five!"

 _"Uuugh. I...Wow. That was amazing, Tifa. But. This. Isn't. OVER!"_ Yang then woke up, and Tifa was very aggrovated.

"WHAT?!" Tifa wanted the time to go faster.

"Six!" Yang then was almost to her feet but fell back down, using the ropes to help her.

"Seven!"

"Eight!" Yang then was about halfway up when the Referee called eight.

"Nine!"

 **...Yang was then on her feet.**

"You OK?" The referee asked Yang.

"Yep." Yang replied.

"You sure?" The referee asked again.

"Yes. I'm sure." Yang said back.

"Alright then. Fight!" Instead of fighting, Tifa then erupted with questions.

"How the FUCK are you still able to fight after that?!" Tifa shouted.

"Heh. I guess...I'm still better than you." Yang replied.

"Really? YOU"RE STILL BETTER THAN ME? HOW SO?" Tifa asked with a booming voice.

"...Come at me, and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye." Yang paraphrased "I Burn" (Since she was listening to only that while she was working out for the past week) Tifa then exploded with rage as she charged for Yang. Yang then chuckled, and said:

"Wait for it..."

DING!" Fifa then looked up and at Yang. She didn't erupt, she didn't continue to charge at Yang, she just walked back to her corner quietly. However for Yang, She fell back and fell onto the ropes. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake helped her to her corner, where she sat down and rested.

"...Yang?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Yeah?" Yang responded.

"How...did...you...do that?" Ruby finished her sentence.

"I felt I had to still go on." Yang answered.

"But still, you got destroyed out there! Just rest up. Drink as much water as you can." Weiss then fed the water bottle to Yang and she drank a quarter that was left of it. Ruby attended to Yang's cuts, and Blake was doing her best to keep Yang cool by fanning her and splashing water on her head. She also got rid of the blood and sweat on Yang's face and neck, and even had to go to...her...breasts. Some of the blood got into Yang's bra and Blake noticed this so she tried to get it out, but Yang nearly erupted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yang asked loudly.

"Hey! I don't like it either!" Blake responded.

"That round was great Tifa!" Cloud said to Tifa. However, Tifa was silent. She didn't say a thing.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"I though she was done. She was dead meat. She got up on the ninth count. SHE WAS FUCKING DONE FOR!" Tifa erupted.

"Tifa, It's in the past now. There's nothing you can do about it. Have some water." Aeris directed Tifa and she then drank as much as she could. She then waited in anticipation for the ninth round to start, so she could finish what she started.


	11. Round 9: Yang Bounces Back

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 11: Round 9: Yang Bounces Back**

Yang and Tifa then get up to start the ninth round of the night. Yang needed something to spark after the disaster of the last round.

DING! The ninth round had started and Yang then started with hitting Tifa's face with a right jab. Tifa was caught off guard by this and then stepped back a little bit. Yang then kept working with the jab, hitting Tifa with her rights and lefts, and having Tifa stumble back. Yang actually did this for a while.

"She looks fantastic!" Ruby said as she looked to Weiss and Blake.

"Yeah. Yang's bouncing back!" Weiss added. Yang then hit Tifa with five right jabs, stunning her opponent. Tifa then goes for a hook, but Yang saw the telegraph and ducked to avoid being hit. Yang then hits Tifa again with a right jab. She then goes for a three hit combo, hitting Tifa with two right hooks and one left. When the second right connected, Tifa stumbled back and then came back to meet Yang in the center. Tifa hasn't thrown anything other than the one hook. Tifa had the nerve to taunt Yang, saying:

"C'mon, Yang! Hit me! Hit me for real!" Tifa taunted. Yang then threw a right jab, stunning Tifa and sending her back a few feet. Then, Tifa erupted with rage and started to just throw as many swings as she could, but Yang kept dodging them, countering with jabs and hooks. Then, for the first time of the night, Ruby actually suggests something interesting.

"Yang! Tie her up!" Ruby yelled. Yang knew exactly what that meant, and she held Tifa for a few seconds. Tifa was hitting Yang's chest as she was holding onto her, until the referee came in and broke it up.

"Break it up!" The referee then broke up the hold and put his arm out to indicate they could continue the fight. Yang then hit Tifa with two jabs, one left and one right. She continued to do this until Cloud shouted at her.

"Get her! Get her! Get her!" Cloud shouted. Tifa then swung, but kept missing Yang. She brought her back to the ropes, but Yang ducked and switched places with Tifa as she then hit Tifa with two body blows, hurting Tifa badly. The two fighters then got back to the center, where Tifa was continuously swinging at Yang, but still was missing every single one. Yang kept hitting Tifa with lefts and rights, until Tifa was stunned again. Yang then heard Ruby, Weiss and Blake shout:

"GOOOO!" Yang then started hitting Tifa with everything she had, including an uppercut that would stagger Tifa. But, however, that woke her up and she started swinging again. Then, Tifa and Yang met at the center again. Yang was still working Tifa's face, jabbing with rights and lefts nonstop. Then, Cloud shouted for Tifa to do one thing:

"GET HER!" Tifa then forced Yang back into a corner, and actually pushed her back, leaving Yang very surprised at what she did. This made her wide open, and Tifa then gave her all with four right hooks. Ruby yelled at Yang.

"Get out of there!" Ruby shouted. Yang listened to her coaches advice and moved out... but then Tifa did something that changed the round completely. As Yang was moving out, Tifa yelled

"Get back there!" And then threw Yang back to the corner. When Yang landed, she was so surprised that she was stunned for a second. Tifa then hit Yang with three super hard hooks, having Yang nearly fall, but she held onto the ropes to keep her from falling. Cloud then shouts:

"Alright! Alright!" Yang then holds onto Tifa for the second time tonight, and needed some energy. The referee broke them up.

"Break it up!" Yang then stumbles back to the corner, and waits for a few seconds. Yang then does a cross, and then meets Tifa in the center of the ring. This time, when they met, before Yang got the chance to do anything, Tifa then threw a nasty hook, causing Yang to stumble back. Tifa was now on the offensive, hooking Yang, wanting for this round-this fight- to be over so she can be the true female fist fighter champion. She was so deadly in the last round because she had the fact that she could end this there and then, and she was giving all she got. Now Yang was back in her corner, getting pummeled with hook after hook, and having her team yell to her telling her what to do.

"Hold her, Damnit! Hold her!" Ruby shouted.

"Come on, Yang! Come on!" Blake shouted. Tifa was near close to knocking Yang out again. Yang was stumbling to side to side, with each fatal hit she was giving Yang, and now Yang was pretty much speed walking to get away from Tifa. But, moving from one corner to another, and another, Tifa then gave Yang a big right hook, causing her to fall to the center. Tifa once again threw her hands up into the air and celebrated as the referee called her back to her corner.

"Into the corner now!" Tifa walked back, celebrating, wanting this match to finally be over.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Get up, Damnit!" Ruby shouted.

"Four!"

"Five!" Yang then heard the count and started to pick herself up.

"Six!"

"Seven!" Yang got to her feet.

"You okay?" The referee asked.

"Yeah." Yang replied.

"Fight!" Tifa couldn't believe what she saw.

"She's still able to fight after all this? Maybe she is worthy..." Tifa then threw her hardest punches yet, as Yang spit out blood with each hit, and within four freaking hits, Yang was down again, over in another corner.

"The corner! NOW!" Tifa walked back to the corner, and spoke to herself.

 _"If Yang is able to take all of the abuse I've given her, maybe she is a true fighter."_ Tifa said as she waited for the count to start.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!" Weiss was facepalming, Blake was watching in horror, and Ruby took the towel off her neck, and was ready to throw it. Ruby gripped it tight, but then something caught in her mind:

 _"Yang wouldn't want this. She would want to see through to the end. She wouldn't want me to throw in the towel. If she gets up at least."_ Ruby said to herself as she put the towel around her neck, and goes to meet Yang in the corner she fell down at.

"Five!" Ruby got to Yang, and shouted to get her up.

"YANG! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS THROUGH! YOU'VE FOUGHT HER BEFORE AND WON! SO WHY DOES THIS CHANGE NOW?"

"Six!" Yang heard Ruby's pleading. She then starts to get up by using the ropes.

"Seven!"

"Yang! Come on! Get up!" Ruby shouted.

"Eight!"

"You need to win!" Ruby shouted one last time.

"Nine!" Yang got to her feet. Ruby went back to Yang's corner, and smacked her teammates out of their trances.

"You OK?"

"Yeah." Yang replied.

"You sure?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Yang said back.

"Alright then. Fight!" Tifa then walked over to Yang in her corner, and before she did anything, she said this:

"You got some real balls, Yang. Hope you're done soon." Tifa then uppercutted Yang, and luckily,

DING! Tifa said in a split second:

 _"Really? The tenth round? Wow. She's really got it in her."_

 **And then... The whole stakes changed.**

Yang then looked up, after recovering from the uppercut, and noticed a single...golden...lock of her hair fall.

The crowd grew silent. Dead silent as Yang watched a strand of her hair fall. For Yang, and for everyone else in the gymnasium, time began to go slowly. Yang's eyes slowly followed the golden strand of hair fall down. Once it hit the mat, Everyone looked up at Yang. Including Tifa. Yang slowly and NOT angrily, looked at Tifa. She locked eyes with her, and everyone was wondering what she would do to Tifa. Yang didn't blink, didn't say anything. She just... stared.

Yang then slowly started to remove her gloves. Yang took off her right glove first, and threw it like a frisbee to her corner, where Ruby took it. Ruby was sweating out of her cape, and was only wondering one thing:

" _Why isn't she doing anything?"_ Yang then started to remove her left glove, and threw it also to her corner. All Yang had now was her wrist wraps on her wrists, and was only having a stare off with Tifa. Yang then spit some blood onto the mat, and asked Tifa one question:

"Did..Ha...Did you just hit me so hard, a strand of my hair fell out?" Yang asked almost psychotically.

Tifa nodded and said:

"Yeeep."

Yang then looked away, closed her eyes, and looked back at Tifa. Now, her eyes were red. Her hair started to catch on fire, slowly moving up her hair, until it reached the top of her head. Yang then yelled:

"You...Little...PIECE OF SHIT!"

Yang then viciously attacked Tifa, swinging with hooks and uppercuts, having Tifa spit up blood with each punch. and both figher's teams had to get up and stop Yang from continuously attacking Tifa.

"NO! GET BACK HERE! YOU TOOK A PIECE OF MY HAIR OFF! LET ME GO!" Yang tried to break free but couldn't break free of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake's grip. Once Yang was back in her corner, the referee allowed one extra minute to the time in-between rounds to re-put on Yang's gloves, and since it was the last round of the night, the referee allowed it.

"I...That bitch is dead. Two goddamn hair strands gone?! Are you kidding me?" Yang shouted.

"Yang. Hold still, and pay attention. If you want to win this, You need to do your best in the last round. Okay? If you don't, she'll win. And I know you don't want that." Ruby explained to Yang. Ruby was able to get Yang's right glove on, while Blake was working on her other. Yang then looked at her team. She decided it was time to end this...

"Tifa, this is the last round. You need to take her down." Cloud explained to her.

"I've been trying, Cloud! But this girl truly has a fighter's power in her." Tifa explained to Cloud.

"Is she worthy enough for you?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"...Yes. But I still need to try and win this." Tifa sat as time slowly turned, getting closer and closer to the final round of the night. Tifa and Yang knew that one thing was for certain:

 **"It's time to end this..."**

 **Round 10: Clash of the** **Goddesses (Part 1)**

 **Coming soon...**


	12. Round 10: Clash of the Goddesses Part 1

**After The Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **This is it. The moment you've all been waiting for...**

 **Chapter 12: Round 10: Clash of the Goddesses (Part 1)**

 **10:00 P.M. The beginning of Round 10.**

Yang and Tifa stood up for the final time tonight. Yang and Tifa were both ready to end this. Ruby gave Yang some motivating words before the bell rang.

"Welp, Yang, this is it. The tenth round. You got this." Ruby said to Yang. Ruby then slapped her back. She stepped out of the ring and said to her:

"Go get her." Yang turned her head to Tifa, gave a competitive smile, and put her fists up. Cloud also gave Tifa some words to inspire her.

"Alright Tifa. This is it. The moment you've been waiting for. You got this. Just keep your cool." Cloud patted Tifa on the back, and said one more thing:

'Knock her out." Tifa looked at Yang and moved her neck, cracking it, and put up her fists up. This is it. Two warrior goddesses, in their own rights, locked in combat. These two world and academy saving bruisers are ready to finish a fight they started weeks ago. It was time to end this.

 **Enter in I Burn from the RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack**

DING! The tenth round had finally started, and the two fighters met in the center. Instead of attacking, they were circling each other, waiting for the other to attack.

 _"What are you waiting for, Tifa? What are you playing at..."_ Yang asked herself as she just kept her hands close to her face.

 _"Are you going to attack? What are you waiting for?"_ Tifa asked as she kept circling Yang. They kept circling until Tifa had the courage to attack Yang. Yang noticed her telegraph her hook, and she countered it by hitting her with two right jabs. Tifa then tried to hook Yang, but missed, and Yang countered with some right jabs. Tifa then brought Yang back into a corner, and started hammering away at Yang's cheeks. Blood was flying out of Yang's mouth with each hook. Yang was able to get out of the flurry of hooks Tifa threw and then started circling around the edge of the ring. Tifa was still working Yang by hooking her face, but Yang was blocking them. She was still getting kind of hurt, but not as much. Yang then had the idea to taunt Tifa and started to make Tifa even more mad.

"C'mon, Tifa! This is nothing! Jaune hits harder than this! This is sad!" Tifa then swung at Yang, backing her up into a corner, but Yang was able to dodge the swings. Yang then hit Tifa with two jabs, one right and one left and then Tifa and Yang started to exchange blows, throwing their hardest punches, until Yang and Tifa hit each other at the same time. Tifa staggered back, and once Tifa recovered, Yang asked Tifa one question:

"Hey, Tifa. Give it your all, if you'd please?" Yang asked Tifa. Not taunted her, as Tifa could tell.

"Oh, you bet I will." Tifa replied back.

Yang and Tifa then ran at each other.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Note:**

I get that this part was short, but I just want to get out the rest of the story as quickly as possible, and this is the best way to do it.


	13. Round 10: Clash of the Goddesses Part 2

**After the Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 13: Round 10: Clash of the Goddesses (Part 2)**

"-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yang and Tifa hit each other with their most powerful hooks yet, having blood fly out of each fighter's mouth. Tifa bounced back at Yang and pushed her into a corner and then started to hook her, hitting her face five times, until Yang started to struggle, stumbling to the side. Tifa then hooked Yang, and she moved over to the corner, where Yang had enough time to snap herself out of her trance. Tifa then tried to hook Yang again, but Yang countered the hook and started to jab Tifa again. Tifa then backed up to the center, and Yang and Tifa exchanged blows for a while. Yang then noticed a minute was left in the round. Yang then went on the offensive, and Tifa was backing up to the corner, where Yang was giving Tifa a smackdown. Tifa was taking punch after punch, and Yang was dodging Tifa's punches, and now Tifa was erupting with blood. Yang now was giving Tifa combos involving jabs, hooks, and uppercuts, and now, Tifa was just blocking. Yang was now just attacking with fast and powerful jabs, and Tifa was just taking them all. Yang then noticed the 30 seconds left on the timer. Yang then was able to get Tifa to drop her guard, and Yang then swung at Tifa, giving her some of the most powerful hooks ever seen by a female fighter. Tifa felt like she was getting hit with a wrecking ball many times her size, and she could barely stand the power behind Yang's hits. Yang then started to talk in what felt like a long time.

"LETS..." Yang hit Tifa with another hook. Tifa staggered as she spit out blood.

"END..." Yang threw another hook.

"THIS..." Yang threw another hook again.

"WITH..." Yang then threw another hook as she put her back into it.

"A..." Yang then prepared her most fierce uppercut.

"YANG!" Yang then uppercutted Tifa, with what felt like when Yang snapped her neck. Tifa then knelt down, and went face first to the mat. The crowd erupted with cheers for Yang as she went back immediately to her corner. The referee then started the count.

"ONE!" "(ONE!)" The crowd counted with the referee.

"TWO!" "(TWO!)"

"THREE!" "(THREE!)" Tifa woke up from her trance.

"FOUR!" "(FOUR!)"

"FIVE!" "(FIVE!)" Tifa then thought to herself:

 _"Good job. Good job Yang. I'll explain this to you later."_ Tifa said as she crawled over to the ropes.

"SIX!" "(SIX!)"

"SEVEN!" Yang and her team started counting as well. (Seven!)

"EIGHT!" "(EIGHT!) Tifa was on the second rope, almost up.

"NINE!" (NINE!) Yang then watched Tifa try to get up.

 _"I..Can't."_ Tifa gave up.

"TEN! (TEN!) Tifa then fell back down to the mat, lying down.

"YOU"RE OUT!" Yang then jumped into the air, celebrating like she never has before. She beat Tifa "Beat Rush" Lockhart, her single most worthy opponent, for the second time. This time, maybe more bloody than the last one, and maybe even better, WITHOUT the use of weapons. Yang's team jumped into the ring and helped Yang to her feet, and Yang threw up her arms in joy. Cloud and Aeris helped Tifa to her feet. Tifa was leaning on Cloud, exhausted and hurt. Tifa gave Yang a smile. She was envying her and proud of her at the same time.

 **10:15 P.M. Announcing the winner.**

"Now 2-0 against her opponent, Tifa Lockhart, May I present the winner of tonight's match: Yang "Firecracker" Xiao Long!" The referee held up Yang's arm, and Yang celebrated, waving to her fans. Yang and Tifa went back to their corners. Yang muttered under her breath to have Ruby get something for her. Team RWBY then walked over to the door, and Yang took something out. It was her sunglasses. She put them on, turned around, and shouted to her fans:

"NAILED IT!" Yang then walked out of the gymnasium and into her locker room. Tifa looked over at the triumphant Yang. Tifa then got up.

 **In the locker room...**

"Wow, Yang. You did it again." Ruby said to Yang.

"Yeah, I thought you were done after round 8 and 9." Weiss added.

"I had it in the bag guys. You guys can go. I'll clean up." Yang said to her friends as they then left. After she cleaned up, Yang was going to exit when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" The door opened. It was Tifa.

"Tifa."

"Yang." Tifa then sat down on the bench, where Yang was before she got up. "Sit."

"Alright." Yang sat down causiously.

"So...You beat me again." Tifa said to Yang.

"No shit. You look awful." Yang replied.

"Shut up. Anyway, I'm actually very proud." Tifa said.

"Wait, what? You were angry and wanted to wipe the floor with me. Why are you proud?" Yang asked.

"Well, when we met back at Death Battle, I thought I was going to wipe the floor with you there, but you snapped my neck." Tifa explained.

"Oh. Anddddd..."

"And... That made me pissed off that I lost to a what I saw, a newcomer. I mean, Your anime came out in 2012, and I've been around since 1997. I figured that I would win since I've been in this business longer that you." Tifa explained.

"Uh huh. So you stormed into my dorm last week, shouting, angry out of your mind, because of the fact that a "Newcomer" like me beat you in a battle to the death on a internet show, and you challenged me to a boxing match to see if you could beat me in a rematch." Yang said.

"Correct. and now that you've beaten me a second time, I've considered you worthy of being a true fist fighter. Think of me as a mentor." Tifa said.

"I would like to think of you as a rival, but we can be friends." Yang asked.

"...I guess we could do that. C'mon. I want to take your friends and you to a little place I know. Get changed and tell your friends to get changed." Tifa said to Yang.

"Alright, I guess. Where are we going? And how are we getting there?" Yang asked.

"We're going to need to go through a portal, and we're going to go to a bar. Seventh Heaven." Tifa instructed Yang.

"Oh. That's where I fought you, right?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. I fixed it up after. Let's go." Tifa and Yang got up. As they walked out, they bumped gloves, showing a motion of respect towards each other.


	14. Celebrations

**After the Battle (The Chronicles of Yang VS Tifa)**

 **Chapter 14: Celebrations**

 **10:30 P.M. At the Seventh Heaven Bar**

After Yang explained to her team that she and Tifa made up, she got her whole team to come with her through the portal. As Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walked to the entrance to Seventh Heaven.

"So this is what this place looks like." Ruby remarked.

"Yeah. It's a pretty sick bar." Yang said. "It also doubles as a club."

"Yang." Ruby got serious.

"What?" Yang asked.

"NO MORE CLUBS!" Ruby shouted.

"Whatever." Yang said to Ruby. Yang and Tifa and co. walked over to the bar.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go to sleep." Cloud said.

"Same here." Aeris added.

"Oh. Alright then." Tifa said as she walked into the bar. Cloud and Tifa walked to the hidden AVALANCHE elevator and went down. Tifa was then washing down the bar with a cloth, and then started to clean a glass.

"What'll you have, Yang? Food and drinks on the house!" Tifa asked.

Yang smiled as she loved saying her favorite drink. "Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." Yang answered.

"Coming right up." Tifa answered. Yang finally got a strawberry sunrise, after not getting one at Junior's bar, and one from Tifa for the first time.

"Took you long enough to get that order." Yang remarked.

Tifa smirked and looked at Ruby. "What about you, Ruby?"

"Milk and cookies." Ruby said.

"Okay, give me a minute." Tifa said surprised. "Are you the appropriate drinking age?" Tifa asked.

"I'm fifteen." Ruby replied.

"Ah. Now I get it." Tifa got Ruby her milk and cookies, and she munched through them in a few seconds.

"Another glass, please?" Ruby asked.

"(Sigh.) Yeah. Got it." Tifa got Ruby her second glass of the night. "Weiss? Or is it Miss Schnee?"

"Weiss will do." Weiss replied.

"Weiss. What will you have?" Tifa asked.

"Coffee." Weiss answered.

"Coming right up." Tifa got Weiss her coffee.

"Thank you." Weiss thanked Tifa.

"No problem. And... Blake? What about you?"

"Tea. Please." Blake said.

"Sure." Tifa got Blake some hot tea.

"Ah. This is good. Thank you." Blake thanked Tifa.

"It's all good. Oh, Yang, I mixed a few potions into your drink. You should feel better soon." Tifa explained.

"Oh, thanks." Yang replied.

"I would like to propose a toast to Yang Xiao Long, a true Huntress in training!" Tifa toasted and the others put their glasses up.

"To Yang!" Everyone shouted.

 **1 hour and many drinks later...**

"-Yang had tried to fight a girl with a umbrella, and she fucking lost! What a wimp!" Ruby shouted.

"Fuck you, Ruby. You may have the gift Summer had, but you aren't even close to her skill." Yang bounced back at Ruby.

"Tifa, Can I have another Strawberry Sunrise?" Yang asked.

"Sure. Potion with?" Tifa asked.

"Nah. I think my cuts and bruises are gone now." Yang said.

"Yang, you drank a lot of drinks. You sure you can handle another?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss. Weiss, my little bitch. You're looking at the tank of the team. I can handle it."

"I've seen her in action. She can deal with it." Tifa added.

"See?" Yang shouted.

"CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?!" Barrett shouted from the bottom of the bar.

"Sorry, Barrett!" Tifa shouted.

"Heh. Pussy." Yang shouted.

"Don't, Yang." Tifa threatened Yang.

 **12:00 A.M. Midnight. Many more drinks later...**

"Well, I just sent back the rest of your team, Yang." You sure you want to stay longer?" Tifa asked.

"Oh Yeah. This couch is very comfortable." Yang said a little drunk.

"Yeah... It's very comfortable." Tifa said.

"Can I have another Sunrise?" Yang asked for about the 20th time.

"Alright. I dare you to keep your liquor." Tifa whipped up another sunrise.

"Thank you. Y'know, I don't have a guy I like a lot. I want a boyfriend!" Yang shouted.

"Heh. I can introduce you to Cloud if you want." Tifa offered.

"Nah. Not my type." Yang said. "I... Kinda...might...fall..asleep... ZZZ...Actually, can you get me another? I just finished mine." Yang asked.

"Uh, Yang? You look like you're going to throw up." Tifa remarked.

"Nah. I'm f- oh. Oh. Oh shit. I- give me a minute." Tifa could hear Yang vomiting from the bathroom, and she face palmed.

 **7:00 A.M. After vomiting for about an hour, Yang crashed at Seventh Heaven. Then morning comes...**

"ZZZZZZ (Snort!) Ugh." Yang woke up. "Mornin' Tifa." Yang said.

"Morning, Yang." Tifa replied.

"So. How was the rest of your night?" Yang asked.

"Fine. I cleaned up your little mess in the bathroom." Tifa said.

"Oh. Sorry about that- Ow!" Yang put her hand on her head, she had a headache from last night.

"You'll be fine, Yang. Take this." Tifa handed Yang an item that heals poison, which she thought would help with her headache.

"Thanks. So, I should get on my way." Yang said.

"Yeah. If you ever need me, come through. I gave your team all portal open devices that would allow you to come back here. You can have one too." Tifa offered.

"Thanks. Come here." Yang and Tifa shared a hug as they stepped outside Seventh Heaven.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Tifa asked Yang.

"I don't know. There's this movie that just went out on Blu-Ray called Kung Fu Dragon. I might have my friends over to watch it. Other than that, I don't know. Keep up the workouts, I guess." Yang explained.

"Same here. Oh, and if you need any fighting tips, come to me. I can teach you a few things." Tifa offered.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Yang said. Yang threw the device on the ground, and a portal opened.

"Later." Yang said.

"See you around." Tifa said. Yang then stepped through the portal.

 **Back at Beacon Academy...**

"I'm back!" Yang said as she stepped through her dorm room.

"Yang! We were looking for you!" Ruby said.

"Sorry. I spent the night and I took a stop." Yang explained.

"Well, what did you get?" Ruby, Weiss and Blake asked.

"I got a movie called Kung Fu Dragon. We should watch it with Team JNPR. Call them over here." Yang said.

 **THE END**

 **Note:**

I have finished this series for now. I might have something involving these two later on, but for now I'm done. I plan on making the Kung Fu Dragon Abridged story next, and also making a Mass Effect + RWBY fan fiction. Anyway... I'm done. Also, that last bit on how Team RWBY and Team JNPR are going to be watching Kung Fu Dragon, Is going to be my next project.


End file.
